


we flew too close to the sun

by pineapplebees (Pigeonat)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, TommyInnit Can Sew (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), apparently., i dont know what im doing haha, ive been on this site for two years give or take and i still dont know how to tag, no beta we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonat/pseuds/pineapplebees
Summary: and like icarus, we came undone,but we aren't icarus, and we rise from our ashes.we flew too close to the sun, and blood splashes.---Another prompt book! Half of which are prompts, and half of which are one-shots. Enjoy!
Relationships: TommyInnit & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 103





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> About one third of what we consume, are reliant on honey bees. Without the bees pollenating them, we'd definitely have a lot less to eat, Yeah?

Hi! I'm Pige, it's nice to met you! I also go by Pidge/Pigey/Bee/Nat and a handful of others. I'm not super confident in my writing, so I figured this would be a good start into practice- y'know, practice makes progression!  
  
I figured posting them online and getting genuine feedback would be better then just writing for myself, so here I am! (Oh, and I did get some motivation... thank you, to the various friendly people in [The Writers Block](https://discord.gg/XC7xFeVYyx)! if you aren't in it already, I'd definitely recommend it! Everyone is super cool...  
  
Anyways- although I didn't include it into the title, and I don't know how well this will do, I am willing to take requests! I retain the right to ignore/delete/reject a prompt that is given, although for the most part I'll take it and run unless it includes nsfw things, or just things I'm not personally comfortable with writing. While I respect whatever you ship if you don't shove it in my face, I don't have an interest for writing relationships myself. (I... can't write them very well even if I wanted to, sorry, haha.) So while you _can_ request some sort of pairing to me, I can't promise I will do it, or do it well. _Angst, on the other hand...._ I'm not expecting any requests for a long while honestly, but it'd be pretty rad if you suggested a prompt of some sort :eyes: 

I'll be starting off with posting a couple of my older prompts once I polish them for better consumption! (Most of them were written on discord to my friend and let me tell you, I keyboard slam so much- I'm kinda surprised this little introduction is so neat and orderly smsjdhfjsdfjdhfmxcm,,, no promises for an update schedule, but I will try to update as fast as I can.   
  
Without farther ado, I hope you enjoy!   
  
  
(table of contents) (mostly tommyinnit centric + my own general opinions on them.)  
  
chapter two: ways to deal with stress  
-a tommyinnit centric ficlet. about 500 words in length. central plot revolves around tommy's artist ability to draw, as I was really interested in hc's where tommy was involved in various different creatives arts then editing and video filming/making.   
  
chapter three: the art of fathering yourself  
-a tommyinnit centric prompt/idea. (someone has made a fic out of it. link is at the endnotes of chapter three.) summary is that tommy travels back to the start of dsmp before tommy originally joined, and befriended dream and co. shenanigans and otherwise ensue. concept is about 4k words long. pretty lengthy. i put a lot of affection into this au, so i personally really enjoyed typing out the bare bones skeleton.  
  
chapter four: in which tommyinnit can sew  
-title is kinda self explanatory. about 1k words in length. plot revolves around tommyinnit being able to sew. writing is okay, pacing is... there, i guess.  
  
chapter five: a conversation.  
-a tommyinnit/sbi centric ficlet, where it's purely diologue to demonstrate story building. sbi themselves are not there but are the centric part of the story. very scuffed imo. i enjoyed writing it, but I dunno how well you all would like it haha. hyperlink at the end does not work, because apparently whilst editing I accidentally deleted the link part of it, and now I cant find the actual tumblr post. whoops. about 1.3k words in length.  
  
chapter six: the wishmaker  
-a (you guessed it LMAO) tommyinnit centric fic/prompt. about 2.3k words in length. a lot of world building I ended up leaving out, but i love the concept a lot, so I'm hoping you will too! basically, tommyinnit is what I refer to as a "wishmaker". he can grant any wish, at the expense of himself losing something, whether it be a mental, physical, or emotional thing. if you leave a comment with questions I'm more then willing to expand on the worldbuilding haha.   
  
chapter seven: the bodyswap au. not released yet, still working on it. very excited to share but i might not end up releasing it as the seventh chapter. hopefully will update with chapter soon! please bare with me haha I procrastinate and also have to school :)   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I decided to start this little prompt book, I'm not sure how often I will post in it, how refined my work will be, etc. Whilst I do read both [An Artist's Rendition By RyDyKG](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132256) and [Pictures on the Wall By FearsomeFigureT9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586682/chapters/70060497), this is not directly based on or inspired by either of these. However, go check them out if you somehow found this before you found theirs- they are both really talented and I absolutely adore their oneshots/writing. They are both very talented! As said above, please enjoy!
> 
> edit: tired pige here; its late and i will probably regret this, but i will start posting these. the first one i have completed is kinda garbage but the second one is longer, even if its mostly a prompt!! please enjoy ahah! i will be posting every other day, hopefully :D


	2. ways to deal with stress (tommy-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people, when they are stressed, would cry, get angry, or keep it bottled up.
> 
> Tommy? He draws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know certain spiders produce silk that is 10x tougher then the strongest fiber they use to make _bulletproof vests_? The specific silk I'm referring to belongs to Darwin's Bark spiders.

Tommy draws.

Most people, when presented with stress, anger, or some negative and overbearing emotion, cry, or get angry, or keep it bottled up or- well. anything, really. Most people expect Tommy to shut down, maybe cry, maybe get angry, maybe get snappish.

But, well. Tubbo slowly crumbles under pressure and gets angrier as he feels things grow more justifies. Ranboo folds into himself and hides his secrets away like forbidden fruits stolen from the Garden of Eden. Niki comforts those around her as she tries to hold everyone together, anger brewing under her skin. Wilbur spirals and points fingers, doubt clouding his vision of the truth. Techno folds under pressure easily, but makes a point to teach a lesson with every pressuring finger. 

On and on, the different people on the server react to things differently. On and on, they hide behind their own porcelain mask, they let anger simmer, they react and scream and cry and simply do nothing.

Tommy? He draws.

That's not all he does- he screams and fights and cries for things he thinks ought to have tears and anger and sweat, and he's an aggressive and loud child, it's not unexpected from him, no matter how mad everyone gets at him for something they should have assumed simply from knowing him. 

But when he's alone and the walls close in and his discs are gone and Tubbo is busy and he's all alone, alone, ~~forever, fo _rever_~~ , he simply hides away and takes a rock and some wet dirt and draws, or maybe he takes a bit of paper left from the access sugarcane in Niki's bakery, or maybe he takes the tiny little journal he had in his ender chest, and he draws. He draws flowers and trees and water and L'manberg and fireworks and discs. He draws people.

He draws Tubbo, smudging a bit of ink on his cheek to act as dirt, draws ranboo, tall and thin, wide eyes and a friendly smile. He draws Niki, what he remembers her when she baked happily with Wilbur, He drew Fundy, when he was still a tiny little fox and hadn't aged up so quickly. He draws and draws and remembers and calms.

When other people scream and cry, Tommy does the same. But he also draws.

Tommy draws, and it's as simple as 1 + 2, yet as complicated a never ending story of horror and family and love and hate, as lovely as a field of flowers and as horrifying as the aftermath of a burning village.

Tommy draws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically tommy's my favorite cc in the dsmp so i project on him. its the rite of passage, yknow? hope you enjoyed, this ones pretty short, but i think most of them won't be very long. I'm not the best writer, ahah. if i dont post tomorrow, it's either because i got distracted listening to music and reading fanfiction, or i just forgot. also, im unabashedly stealing the way RyDyGy formats their chapter titles because that's just such a convenient way of formatting, from a reader standpoint.
> 
> Twitter: [Pigeonat2](https://twitter.com/Pigeonat2)


	3. the art of fathering yourself (tommy-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Tom ~~my~~ found himself back where it all began, and how it changes from there.
> 
> (Or, Tommy fathers himself, and he does it better then Philza ever could.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 37 million years ago, a type of penguin called "Palaeeudyptes klekowskii" (or collossus penguin) existed, and were over six feet in height. That's basically a solid foot taller then me!

Not all of this will be in story format, sorry! Most of this is written in a story prompt way; I took my original prompt and elongated it and made it long winded, and then added bits of dialogue I thought would occur in this story. Here's the concept;

Basically, Tommy somehow travels back to the past; the way he does it is up to you, although you want to do it somewhere around the Lightning Incident or the era of the Biginnit Hotel. The thing is, though, he doesn't wake up in the younger him, he wakes up in... his own body. His normal body, as of time traveling. Like Karl, he traveled through time as him, and solely him, except for it wasn't by his choice, and it was _back in time_

We will be referring to the older Tommy as "Tom", and the younger Tommy as Tommy. Also, I've always headcanoned that there were the Usernames, and then the Names. For example, Tubbo would be called Tubbo, but his username would be Tubbo_. Tommy would be Tommy, but his username is Tommyinnit.

Tom's username would be ChannelNutPig, as an obvious homage to his old channel. He'd be called Tom. Techno would be called Technoblade, (Some people would nickname him to Techno, or the Blade, or something similiar to that.) and his username would be Technothepig, as a reference to his alt channel name. 

Now, Tom finds himself in the DreamSMP, with Tommy still existing.... It was the start of canon. Pre-Tommy, if you would. He winds up befriending Dream and the rest, finding himself cementing somewhat of a brotherly relationship with them. They'd help each other out- Tom often helps people out in little ways, and provides advice if asked. He develops a close relationship with many of the members of the SMP. 

Of course, there runs the problem of how Tom looks- especially in contrast to Tommy. I mean, they *are* the same person... right? Well. I'd imagine that Tom's eyes would still be stormy grey, with a touch of maybe cyan, to implicate the once baby blue I imagine Tommy had? Whilst the exile change was obvious, I wanted them to stay that way, especially because I always saw them as a way to express his mental state, which, of course, got very shaky during exile. So while Tom is doing good, he's not doing the best. Just... you know. Traumatized.

I imagine he'd look physically stronger, and grow into his long stature (did I really just call him long because I forgot how to say tall? Yes.) because in the face of multiple wars and violence, you are bound to have developed muscles, right? Although exile surely weakened him, he did stay with Techno, who I assume would strengthen him even a bit, with what all the golden apples he ate, and then the period where Dream is in prison and Tommy can calm for a bit. (Ignoring the Team Rocket Murder Plot, of course.) If you take this prompt up, you can change these details; he could be weaker, maybe sick, maybe at a pretty good physical health, maybe he gives the children therapy, and in turn, forgets to therapy himself.

His fashion sense would be comfortable. Something Comfy and Soft and Warm. He'd seek out the clothing of friends, so he probably borrows (see: steals) his friends clothing and wears that. (Of course, in canon, he'd take from Wilbur, or maybe Techno, when he was still living with Techno. Maybe he kept a cape from Techno, who knows. He wears Tubbo's bandana for a reason, guys, lets capitalize on that design choice that our fellow artists have made.) In this... past DreamSMP (Let's shorten that to P!DSMP, alright?), he'd probably borrow from Dream and co. once they've become closer and better friends. 

However, if he can not wear his friends outfits (or a mish mash of it- maybe he sews and repairs clothing for people as well? He probably upcycled some ruined clothing and collected enough to make some sort of quilt, Tom is more sentimental like that. However, he has also learned from Tommy, and thus, whilst being very attached to things and carrying a lot of attachment and sentiment towards gifts and otherwise, he is less likely to fight for it. Trauma, guys.), He'd typically wear soft sweaters, (oversized ones, because those feel the warmest and kind of like a hug if it's warmed up; guys I promise that I'm okay, I'm totally not projecting my need for social interaction and affection that's been taken away with quarantine-) with bright colors, like yellow (it does *not* remind him of Wilbur. Ghostbur. Whichever one.) He tries to avoid the color red, as he doesn't want to be compared to Tommy more so then he might already be, as the goal is to make sure they don't figure out he is Tommy. 

Tom tends to also carry bags with him, and likes to keep an ender chest on him at all times, as well as wear a full set of armour atop of his clothing. He doesn't really have a set part of the SMP that he really belongs to, he simply wanders and travels around, setting up little bases for him to live in for a few days, before drifting off. He tends to flicker around the place, maybe crashing at the community house one day, hitching a sleeping bag on a tree the next, maybe sleeping on someone's rooftop another. He is very tolerant of weather conditions, yet his friends constantly try to track him down and force him into a more comfortable sleeping area. 

(Unbeknownst to other people on the server, he does have a little place he calls him, right next to a lovely beach an ocean or two away. Whenever he vanishes, you'd be sure to find him there. That is, of course, you can track him down. He's had the location from the DreamSMP to Logshedshire practically memorized. He traveled through the Nether once, he could do it again.) 

Sometimes, when Tommy joined, people would joke about how they were similar, or related, or something, simply because of the similar names and looks, even if Tom's hair was duller and darker, his eyes were more stormy and teal then a clear baby blue that looked similar to the sky on nice sunny days, even if Tom smiled and laughed like a tinkling bell and Tommy laughed loud and bright. 

(The members didn't know how close to correct they'd be. This would hopefully never be figured out, not as long as Tom can help it, and he helps it. That's for sure.) 

He spends his time with the members and almost acts as somewhat of an older brother figure much more noticeably after Purpled joined, and later Tommy and Tubbo. He emitted the Older Brother Figure vibes a lot, that's for sure. Although his age wasn't known, it was, for the most part, assumed that he was probably older then Dream, so them finding out that he was, in fact, younger then Dream certainly came as a shock to them. Dream had exclaimed in shock. "There's no way!" He'd said disbelievingly, and Tom simply laughs. 

Eventually, when Wilbur joins, L'manberg was created, and unlike in canon, Dream, so used to the presence of Tom, goes to him for advice.

("They are making a _nation_ in _my_ SMP!" Dream had protested, angrily gesturing at the happy group of people that had formed, collecting wood and heading towards a tiny, white van. "With- with _potions_ that they call _drugs_." Although Tom was sure that Dream didn't mean to sound like that, and that Tom would most definitely be chased around if he said it aloud, Dream sounded like he was throwing a temper tantrum. It was quite amusing, in all honesty. 

"Let them be," Tom says, amused. "The potions rule _was_ a bit dumb. It's not like this is one of those Manhunts- even if potions _are_ overpowered, there won't be any need for strength pots or jump pots unless you cause conflict. Doesn't it prove their point if you take them to war for making potions, or whatever you said it was- just so you didn't lose your pride?" 

Dream almost stomps his feet and Tom tries desperately to not laugh. "They called me a _tyrant_ , he whined. " _Are_ my rules unfair? I don't think so!"

"Why don’t you just wait for them to go to you?" Tom asked. "Sounds like it might be a bit of miscommunication."

Dream pouts. )

\---

Tommy, slightly unsure of L'manberg, yet one hundred percent devoted to his older brother, hesitantly goes to Tom for advice, although he'd never admit that he was unsure of anything, or hesitant, ever, and if you dared implied anything of the sort he'll have you know he knows the Blade and that he didn't spend his childhood chasing after bees and picking flowers. 

(Of course, he would be lying, considering if he didn't already do that, Tubbo would have dragged him into those in retaliation for Tommy forcing Tubbo through numerous measurements and sittings as Tommy tried to learn how to sew and measure clothing to be tailored to a person, not that he'd or Tubbo would tell anyone, ever, or else he wouldn't make Tubbo the Bee Plush that he sew every year for him.) 

("Is it.. alright for us to make a nation?" He asked quietly. "Wilbur talks about justice and freedom and liberty and all that, but Tubbo doesn't want to fight much an' Wilbur says it's all or nothing."

Tom tilts his head. "Why don't you just ask Dream yourself? Not everything needs to go to violence. Maybe he just wants you to ask for permission. It _is_ a bit rude of you guys to just make a nation in his SMP without his permission, isn't it?" He ruffles Tommy's hair and grins. "Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't react too badly. I talked with him the other day, y'know? The potions rule *is* a bit dumb, isn't it?"

Tommy beams back. "Yeah! I ain't no bitch!" and with that, he promptly hopped away. "Don't 'cha need ta' go move? You and your old bones-" he cuts himself off with a screech and Tom stands up promptly, shrieking as he runs. "I take it back I t _ake it back_ -")

\---

("Hey Dream..?" Tommy asked cautiously one day, approaching the admin with all the confidence of someone who's been told that the scary, mangy cat under the neighbors porch was friendly and very sweet, yet was still traumatized from that one time the cat scratched him for petting her too much. 

Within an hour, L'manberg was a free, supported nation. 

Tom smiles, and makes a note to leave Dream one of the many stolen hoodies Tom took to "repair". )

On a more comedic note, remember when I mentioned Tom tended to lean towards sweaters and bright colors? I thought it’d be funny if I drew parallels between Tom and Wilbur. Sweater bros! Except Wilbur is just a tad jealous that his older brother title was slowly being taken by Tom. Obviously, Tommy can adore both of them as his brother, but hey, jealousy was never meant to be a pretty color. 

So here's Tom, parenting Tommy so he doesn’t end up traumatized and fighting for a war with shoes about three sizes too big for him, somehow ending up being an older brother figure to many people on the server, and- well.

It’s a moment of weakness, yes, and maybe being jealous over your beloved one getting more positive influences doesn’t sound good, but allow Wilbur to set the scene. 

You are barely an adult, still in the moments of adolescence. You have two younger brothers and a father, yet the elder of the younger brothers and the father were always on trip, leaving you, still a teenager that can barely feed themselves, alone with a toddler. 

Ah yes. The peak of society. Nothing bad will happen ever. Fantastic parenting skills. And sure, Wilbur knows that the trips are for the family’s good- Piglin hybrids tend to get aggressive, and it was really only a miracle that Wilbur didn’t get these bouts of violence- something about getting more from his dad, who was part siren, or.. something- but it didn’t make leaving your teenage son and a toddler together, alone, with no adult supervision, any better.

It really didn’t. In fact, there were many ways that Wilbur could argue that it made it even _worse_. Call him selfish, but hey, seems a bit of favoritism is at play, _father_ , when you spend more time traveling to the very locations for _Technoblade_ then you spend actively in the house.

So of course he’s excited to join this SMP that Tommy (his precious brother, whom Wilbur practically raised all by himself-), found a family in, but it’s one thing finding friends and family for his brother, and it’s another thing finding out one of those _family members_ practically replaced him. It’s a bit discouraging, hey? 

He didn’t mean to sound like one of those high school clique girls finding out that their boyfriend did happen to have friends that were of the opposite genders, but sincerely, who the _fuck_ was _Tom_?

\---

And so, of course, while Tom tries his best to prevent any bad things from happening, he unwittingly earned the ire of a very neglected and fiercely protective older brother.

It feels a bit like karma, having your own brother hate you… for fathering… yourself, but alas, such is life. Tom simply had to deal with it. I think it’d be a funny side plot, honestly. Tom, however unintentionally he does so, tends to parent those around him, and Wilbur seethes, and basically tries to… one up Tom.

It’s pretty one sided, with what Tom being perceptive enough to notice it, but choosing to ignore it. It’s incredulous at first, I think. He’d probably think something along the lines of. “Hey, what the fuck, my brother wouldn’t get jealous of someone else because of familial relationships, right?”

You can put the spin on it however you’d like, maybe Wilbur gifts Tommy things, maybe compliments Tommy more, whatever you’d like. Maybe Tommy notices, god knows he isn’t blind. Having a brother or sibling suddenly treat you nicer certainly feels like a red flag for michievousity in the future, right? 

While all of this is happening, Tom finally interacts with Sam, who also tended to lurk around the server. They became friends, and after Tom met Fran, he admitted that before this server, he had a pet cow that died, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get another pet.

(He wasn’t really lying, right? It was true- he did have a cow before this _version_ of the server. It wasn’t lying- it was… stretching the truth with implications that no one in their right mind would think of. It’ll be fine, right?)

At some point, he meets Schlatt (who only joined the SMP because of Wilbur, who asked him for a favor. I wonder why..?) and jokingly challenges him to a battle of chess, knowing full well that Schlatt didn’t like chess and that he himself never understood the game that well anyways.

Strangely enough, Schlatt accepted, and what followed was the most depressing game of chess Dream and Wilbur had ever witnessed. 

It was exceedingly clear that neither of them knew how to play. At least Schlatt remembered what the pieces did, but Tommy didn’t even know how the knights moved. Neither of them knew how to set up the game. Dream despairs and Wilbur leans against him, cringing.

“He calls them _horses_ ,” Dream said despondently, staring into nothing.

“How are they so bad at chess, they don’t even know how to play- they swapped the rooks and the _bishops_ -” Wilbur moans, hiding behind Dream’s hoodie. 

“Hey Schlatt, what do the towers do again?” Tom whispers. “Is it the.. diagonal one?”

“I have no fuckin’ clue, kid,” Schlatt whispers back. “D’ya wanna ditch ‘em and get some fuckin’ food? I’m starving.”

Tom blinks. “Should we uh…” he gestures vaguely at the two sobbing(?) figures helplessly. “Should we… help them?”

“Nah,” Schlatt responds. “They’ll get over it, eventually.” He pauses. “Probably.”

The two look at eachother, and then at the two figures leaning against each other desperately. 

They sprint for it.

(It isn’t until later that Tom thinks about how Schlatt really wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. He thinks about Wilbur’s spiral to insanity, and how Schlatt immediately exiled them and declared himself as the emperor of L’manberg and corrects his statement. _This_ Schlatt wasn’t that bad. He hopes this Schlatt will _never_ be that bad.)

\---

Tom meets Technoblade a few months after L’manberg would have won freedom in the canonical timeline and they get along like a house on fire. In the normal context of the analogy, this means that they get along very well and immediately, much like how a fire would immediately and quickly overtake a house, but Tom also means that it was almost a double edged blade, him and Technoblade. Neither of them were particularly given much of an incentive for competing for each other, but there seemed to be a spark of friendly competition that led to stupid things like “Who could complete this obstacle course faster?” or “Who can farm more carrots?” Tom seemed to grasp the handle of the obstacle courses faster, but Techno, who spent an unholy amount of time farming potatoes, found himself picking up carrot farming a lot quicker. 

There wasn’t a big reason for why Techno and Tom became friends. Maybe it was how Tom greeted him without fear or awe in his eyes, or how his first words to him were “Hey! We both have pig in our usernames- that’s pretty rad! You want a tour?” 

Tom, in many ways, outside of the physical similarities to the blond, with what the blue hued eyes and the general hair color, reminded Techno of Phil.

(Tom seems to be caught off guard when Techno mentions this. Maybe he’s just used to being compared to himself, not Phil.)

“You remind me of Phil, Tom.” Techno had said, one day. “I dunno what it is about ‘ya.” He tilts his head. “Maybe it’s the green?” he says dryly, eying the washed out neon green hoodie Tom was wearing that day. It was one of Dream’s hoodies.

Note the was.

Tom blinks. “Phil?” He laughs a bit nervously. “Like the five year Hardcore Survivor Phil? Or are you talking about a different Phil?”

“That’s the one,” Techno says. “How many Phils d'ya reckon wear green and is notorious enough for me to mention ‘em without specifying the username, eh?”

“Well I’m not the “Blood God”, Techno,” Tom responds bemusedly. “I don’t know how many Phils match that description,”

“I ought to introduce ya two, I think he’d like you.” Something about like minded people working well together, or something.

“I mean, I s-” Techno suddenly lurched forward, swinging at something behind Tom, who ducks in surprise, flinching backwards. 

“Tom! Lookout-!” Techno says, and Tom turns around just in time to see stray EXP burst from a tiny form.

Tom blinks. “Was that a… baby zombie?”

“No wonder you remind me of ‘im,'' Techno grumbles. “Something about blonds and baby zombies.” 

Tom giggles, and that’s that. 

\---

Tom got Tommy a disc named “Chirp” and smiles at the blond, saying that he heard Tommy liked music. “I got lucky and a skeleton took out a creeper that almost exploded me,” he admitted lightheartedly. “Is it a good gift?”

Tommy stares at the disc with wide eyes, and takes it carefully.

They smile at each other, and Tommy doesn’t even bother to hide the happy look in his eyes. He doesn’t swear once, that day, and when Tubbo noted that the day after, Tommy immediately started cussing him out. It was sweet, really.

I think the exile arc wouldn’t so much be an exile arc so much as it would be Tom going to his actual home and not telling anyone (in his defense, he was going to, but his communicator got exploded by a creeper and he forgot to fix it before he left, which means any communication with him was pretty much lost. 

It’s less so the manipulation he faced, and more so him taking a break whilst the server goes a bit wild. Dream had given off his admin powers to DreamXD only a few weeks before, and thus couldn’t fly around to find the guy, so he, understandably, panicked just a tad. Just a tad. 

“ _Tom’s gone!_ ” He said, breaking down one of Techno’s doors with a kick and general frantic energy. 

I’d imagine Tom, right about now, would be taming his first parrot and refurbishing his house. He probably plans on creating a little pen for his cow, and he is completely not aware of the chaos he inadvertently caused. 

And that’s right about how the exile arc will go. It was only half anarchy, really. As it turns out, influencing those around you so heavily does have consequences. If you spend an ungodly amount of time with those around you, it will kind of sorta maybe possible be, uh, _noticeably_ to have you suddenly disappear without a warning of some sort. Whoops.

Tom probably came back after a few days- I’m thinking that he forgot something, or finally got around fixing his communicator and just saw the many messages Dream whispered to him.

“Ah,” he might have thought. “That’s what I forgot.” 

Dream probably made a rule about informing at least one person about where you are going before just disappearing. No one really protested that hard, beyond the normal protests. Tom kinda wormed his way into their lives, to have him disappear so suddenly was quite horrifying. 

The things being a responsible older figure to someone does. Ahah. 

The way this prompt ends can be up to you; really, I just want there to be a stronger supporting adult figure outside of Puffy and Sam, who really only stepped up after many of the bigger traumatizing events. Having an adult that actively cares and helps and stays as a solid support near the start probably could have curbed some more destructive tendencies, yeah?

Personally, I’d like to keep everyone morally grey, and for the most part, leaning light, with what the influences Tom made on them from the start, but you can play around with a Dreamon plot, or maybe Dream slowly goes evil anyways, and Tom tries to curb that, but I honestly would prefer to stick with everyone being happy. The Wilbur and Dream friendship is too fun to play with, y’know? Please I want more interactions with them hghhhhhhh.

I think that it’d probably end with Tom having a sappy moment with one of the other members, or maybe he possibly tells one of them about his time travelling, ending it with something along the lines of “I’m glad I was able to get to know everyone this time around,” because he really only sticks with interacting with certain people (understandable, talking with your supposed enemies is a bit weird, although that’s not to say that doesn’t happen, with what Sapnap and his fish.) 

B̴̨͉̯̭͕̋̅͗̚o̸̗̱͖̝̣̓͘͜n̴̨̹̯͇͉̙̈̅̕u̵̟̭̮͆̈̌͌̍͋s̶̖͍̝̟͛:̸̣̳̹̅͒̅́͐͝

~~A brunette sits by a green hill with speckles of flowers he didn’t care to know the name of. He seemed miserable, despite the relatively good weather and pretty scenery. In front of him sat a large engraved stone, and a bundle of flowers that were starting to wilt.~~ ~~~~

~~_TommyInnit  
A teenager that grew up too fast,  
lost among the stars._ ~~

~~“Oh Tommy,” the brunette whispers. “Where did you go?” He clutches his compass, cracked, yet the arrow still spun. Sometimes it flickered towards a beach, waves crashing and an old tower rising up higher then the clouds, sometimes it flickered towards the remains of the community house, and sometimes it flickered to random trees and even people.~~

~~“I’ll find you, someday.” The brunette said. “I promise.”~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should warn you that most of my ideas are tommy-centric. i can't help it please he's just my favorite so i naturally default to him, although for some of my other ideas you probably can swap out tommy for someone else ahhah. basically uhhh i had a very vivid dream/idea/concept that smacked me in the head. im still not 100% sure about it, but it's been brewing in my mind for a bit, so I figured I might as well share, haha. also i completely stole the summary from a friend that reacted to this idea but what are you gonna do about it, ilex? your just so cool, your wording is so pretty i couldn't _not_ include it. 
> 
> (memoryboypog made a [really cool fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823027/chapters/73375749) of it!! go check it out :)) 
> 
> Twitter: [Pigeonat2](https://twitter.com/Pigeonat2)


	4. in which tommyinnit can sew (tommy-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had many talents, but not all of them were expected. It fits him, strangely enough.
> 
> He sewed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that hippos run faster then the average human? If you see a hippo near you, even if hippos don't naturally attack humans, if you are in the way, the best thing to do is to go the opposite direction and get as many things between you and the hippo as possible, in an attempt to slow it down. 
> 
> CW for description of injuries and stitching it up. please skip if injuries make you uncomfortable.

Contrary to the popular opinion that Tommy is just as he appears at first glance, a loud child, he had a strange collection of other talents. It was never in question whether or not he was talented- he was, in the way he drew people close to him, the way he held burning determination and loyalty to those he trusts, the way he fights for what he thinks is right, his endless dedication to a cause. 

His talents were never in question, although _what_ talents he has, is a different question. Where did it start? Well, to know that, we’d have to travel all the way back to before the Dream SMP was more than a passing thought. All the way back to a cozy cottage located in some no-name forest, back when Philza and Technoblade were still rising names, still discrete and happy, all together.

He was six, maybe seven, when they went out on their first venture with him to the nearby village. Still loud,-he always was- but in a more muted way. He grasped at Techno, demanding to be picked up, and then sat and stared at passing glass windows with wide eyes. He doesn’t remember this, but Wilbur said that he yanked Techno’s growing hair hard enough that the hybrid quite literally was dragged to the side briefly, signaling him to stop.

“He’d grumbled a bit,” Wilbur had said. “But we all stopped anyway. You pointed at the seamstress shop and smacked his shoulder, he was such a baby, you know? He grumbled about abuse from toddlers.” He laughed. “From then, your love for sewing and repairing only grew- I think Dad still regrets buying that creaky old sewing machine.” 

And from there, he only grew, sharpening his skills in sewing with the numerous tears Techno would get, back when he was less cautious about his clothing. He got a chewing out after the third cloak, to say the least.

  
“If you are _going_ to rip it up as soon as I repair it, why do I even bother?” He hissed at Techno, half joking, half serious. Techno shuffled awkwardly, not meeting his eyes. Wilbur wheezes in the corner, safe from Tommy’s wrath.  
  
“Could you fix it?” He mumbled, shifting his feet.  
  
“Can I fi- of course I can fix it, but holy _shit_ , for the _Blade_ , you sure don’t know how to take care of your clothing. If you come in the next week with another tear you will _never_ hear the end of it, I guarantee you, you fuckin’, uh-” He pauses. “Just… don’t, alright?”  
  
He glares at Techno. “And while you’re sitting here, why don’t you go get some cloth from the shop down the village, huh? I’m gonna need more material if this shit is gonna continue, yeah?” 

He was out the door as soon as the sentence finished, the door creaking. Wilbur bursted out laughing as soon as he was gone, falling out of his chair.  
  
Tommy rolls his eyes and turns back at his desk. “Now, how the _fuck_ do you overlock stitch?” 

Wilbur doesn’t answer, still giggling breathlessly.

He pretends he isn’t smiling too.  
  
  
And here's where it starts, with a family of four, in a cozy cottage located in some no-name forest. 

\--- 

When he learned to stitch when he was young, he never thought he’d stitch anything else _but_ cloth, but here he was. 

He thinks this would be both a brilliant and a horrible time to be sick, but alas, he had to focus. Fundy was kinda sorta maybe _bleeding out and this was_ not _a good time to be shaking-_

Fundy whimpers, trying to twist his body around. Tommy was suddenly relieved he took off his armour first and foremost.

“Hold still!” he hisses. “Do you _want_ to get infected? I’m literally about to stab through your skin you could _not_ have picked a worse time to wake up-” 

Fundy groans, and Tommy _can’t stop_ _shaking_ \- 

He takes a deep breath. He can do this. He can.

“I- I need to cut your fur, it's sticking to the wound.” he says quietly. “Do you have a knife?”

Fundy murmurs something that sounds vaguely like an agreement, and tilts his head towards the broken duffel bag. The bottom was ripped and Tommy prayed the knife was in one of the tiny side pockets.

He rummaged through it and tried his best to ignore the soot and ash in the air, and how he doesn’t know where _anyone else_ is, and how dust on an open gash was surely not good and he had no idea what he was doing and how he was so, so scared. He found a bloody pocket knife in one of the pockets and sighed. It’ll have to do. 

He found a water bottle and carefully tried to gauge the amount of water left in it. It was about half full. Carefully, he tore off a part of his shirt and 

It was a bad idea, to stitch up a wound with fur stuck in it, but it was an arguably worse idea to try and trim the fur with a bloody knife and no disinfectants nearby. He bites his lip and tries desperately to not cry. He tries to clean off the blood with his sleeve and winces at the metallic stain of the blade. Carefully, he tugs at some of the hair close to the wound and clutches the knife cautiously.

“Fundy,” he whispers. “I need you to try your best to not scream.” He waits for a murmur and promptly tugs a little harder on the fur, cutting it off with the blade. He grimaces at the muffled cry Fundy made, and tugs on another part of his fur.

Slowly but surely, he cut off the fur around the wound, ripping a bit of his shirt to dip into the water, carefully cleaning the wound of any stray hairs. He stares at the gaping wound and tries to take a deep breath, blinking away tears.

It was fine. He could do this. 

This isn’t where it ends, not exactly, but it feels foreboding.

He picks up his needle and carefully threads the fishing line. He breathes, steadies his fingers, and gets to work. 

And here? It isn’t the end, but Tommy wonders if it’d be better if this was the end, him and Fundy, shaky hands and a needle and blood and ash. 

He breathes in, and all he tastes is ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: according to a friend, who's almost a CNA, the fur was probably sticking to the wound because of the blood, and he would have been better off trying to clean the wound with water and do his best to not agitate it and make it worst, but I'm gonna pass it off as tommy being inexperienced (rightfully so tbh) and his first train of thought being that he needs to get the hair out of the wound, by any means possible. It was unfortunate that his first train of thought was to cut it off, instead of using the water to get it out in the first place. Originally, I was going to keep another scene in, about him stitching patches on Wilbur's coat, or something, but I couldn't get inspired enough to write it well, and decided to scrap it.
> 
> Please excuse any weird formatting, apparently half of it was written for the Rich Text, and I was too lazy to convert 500 words into html, so I decided to stick with Rich Text. Comments are appreciated, see you soon! (hopefully aha.)
> 
> Twitter: [Pigeonat2](https://twitter.com/Pigeonat2)


	5. a conversation (sbi-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just Tommy, huh? I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a snake called the "flying snakes" (also known as gliding snakes), and much like the name implies, it can glide from a high up place by undulating and propelling itself from a tree branch, flattening itself out to twice the width of it's usual width, thus aiding it in gliding, instead of just letting gravity do it's thing.
> 
> I should clarify that this entire chapter is purely dialogue, and any actual action is implied in the text. This is a conversation Tommy has with a child. Tommy and the child are the only actual people in the conversation; the rest of the SBI is implied or referenced, not actively there. Any lore in this conversation is implied, and the story is told in oral story telling format. Enjoy.

“Mr. Tom! Can you tell me a story? Please? Your stories are the best!”

“Hmm. Well, I suppose. What would you like to hear?”

“Something about.. Uhm… anything you want?”

“Well… Hm. I think I got one. Listen closely, young one.” 

"There once was a player, who lived amongst the rest of the players in harmony in peace. One day, he defied the odds. He defeated the Enderdragon, and what's more- he didn't stop there, like many other players- speedrunners, y'know? all competing to finish faster then the last- and of course, it doesn't matter much when they can respawn, but this man wasn't a speedrunner. He took the lands around him and bent it to his will- and once he did that, he took the hellscape of the nether- and he terraformed that *too*! Hey- don't give me that look, it's true! and once he finished, he moved on to the very place he defeated the Enderdragon. he explored and found the end city, and he took that and morphed the very end-"

"-Isn't the end made of the void, and the very crumbling foundations of what rumors to be an old world, left to sit in the dark of the void?"

"-Why of course. You know they say how the animals in the olden world would morph and change to adapt with the void? That's how endermen came to be- and of course, with their pearl, they can get around just as much- that's why they exist in all three parts of a world, unlike any other mob- Ah. I'm getting side tracked. Anyways, as I said, the man took the world that once did the decision making, and flipped it by his hand. For five years, he stayed in the world, keeping track of all the things he did- creating and shifting the world's places to his will. Then, he died."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. Just like that. Despite the way he seemed invincible, he was still a player. One day, he got caught in a cave full of mobs, and they caught him off guard. Then, an armored baby zombie took his life. But his story doesn't end there. The story of the *world*, simply ends there. Him? The watchers were so impressed they gave him a higher power. He could delve into code and play around- a little reward for doing so much without messing with the code. They also gave him a totem. Just one. They’ve become more common, but back then, a totem was still in development. He was the first one to get one- it’s a tiny gold little figure. I think he might have strung it to his neck. If he died with it in hand, he’d revive with a single heart, and be filled with energy similar to a regeneration potion.”

"What happened next? Who is this man? What's his name? Does he still have the totem?"

“Hey- don’t get too hasty now. I’m getting to that. Now, the man couldn’t just keep building and recreating and redoing forever. He had to do something else. So he took to hoping servers, until he found someone just as noteworthy as he was.”  
  
“Who was it?”

“Well, people called him Technoblade, or, as far as nicknames go, the Blood God.” 

“Blood God?”

“I think it’s notable that the man with the totem was called Phil. Philza Minecraft. He’s… well.”

“Phil..za?” 

“He was my dad, did you know? Well. It’s not as though he acts like it. Maybe he does- I wouldn’t know.”

“He was your father?” 

“Well. Yes. He has two other children, did you know? He took them in. There was Technoblade, as I mentioned. Technoblade... and Wilbur Soot. His eldest. And depending on the person, the only sons he has.”

“What happened?”

“Well, where to start? He took us in- Techno first, and then Wilbur. Then me. He uh-” 

“What's so funny?”

“Well that’s the thing. I don’t think he ever really loved me, anyways. He liked me enough, sure, but it was never as much as he loved Tech’ and Wilbs’. And it sure as hell never was unconditional. Techno was talented, y’know? That caught da- Phil’s attention. He was the blood god. Subscribe to Technoblade, and all that, yeah? Subscribe to him, and they say he’ll occasionally hear you in his head. Voices, or Chat, as he called them. Die by his blade, and you spend the rest of your existence screaming in his head, begging for an end to it, or even screaming for more blood to be spilt. Some of them are helpful, or so I’ve heard. We aren’t very close.” 

“What happened?”

“That’s a story for another time. But that’s how he earned his name. Techno”blade”. Die by his blade, and you either respawn or you don’t. He’s name was whispered with fear and respect, and yet, Phil faced him without fear. He found out the revered Technoblade was a child, and well. He took him in. Then, they found Wilbur. Wilbur, who calmed those with his voice. He was always the more logical one of us- well, that is, until L’manbe-! … He uh. He-”

“L’manberg?”

“We’ll chat about that another time, how about that?”

“Alright... “

“Anyways, where was I? Oh- right. Wilbur was calming where Techno was angry, He was rational where Techno lost his rationale, but actually, Wilbur’s always been more emotional. He fought with words and song, not actual fighting on a battleground. He was always more cautious too. Made to be a leader, but not one that’d charge headfirst into battle, like Techno. He valued loyalty and freedom, above all. And- ah-”

“What are you laughing about?”

“Well… ah. Did you know he liked fish? Salmon to be exact, awfully fond of it- hah. Anyways, now that we’ve introduced those two, we can move on, they-”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well, you’re his son too, aren’t you?”

“Oh, well, I’m not so sure of that, anymore, that is. Maybe I never was, who knows.”

“Wait! But I want to hear about you, too…”

“Well, I suppose. He had a third son. The youngest out of the bunch. When the other three had aged to become an adult, he was still a teen. He had many names. Tommyinnit, Thesus, Toms, Mr. Innit, Tommy..-”

“What was he like?”

“Well, if you heard from him, he would have said something about what a big man he was. What a brave lad he was.”

“Was?”

“Well, some people thought differently. Maybe they were right, who knows. They called him childish, annoying. Maybe a bit dumb, maybe a bit too angry. Too unreliable. Too much of a brat.”

“That’s not fair!”

“What’s not fair?”

“How could they insult him? Tommy was still small and learning, like you told me! A teenager is still a child, right? Isn’t calling him...childish and a-annoying... a bit hypo...hypo...crit..?”

“...”

“Mr. Tom?”

“Well, he wasn’t a child, in their eyes. He was old enough to fight with his battles and wars, so surely he was no longer a child? They might have thought that. I wouldn’t know.”

“What happened to him?”

“Well. He went down in history as Tommyinnit. Thesus, a hero that lived and died, as many do.”

“...What about Tommy?”

“What about him?”

“Well. He isn’t just Tommyinnit, is he? I think I like Tommy a lot more, here. What do you think, Mr. Tom?”

“What do I think about what?”

“I don’ think Tommyinnit was the best person. But I don’ think he’s Tommy. Tommy’s just Tommy, right? And Tommy is.. you, Mr. Tom! And you are ‘he best, so.. even if Tommyinnit wasn’t the best, then Tommy was! Just Tommy.” 

“Hmm… That’s a interesting point. Say, you seem a bit tired. Are you ready for bed?”

“Will my parents be here soon?”

“Yeah, of course. They’ll be here in just a jiffy.”

“Alrigh’…Uhm... goo’nigh’.....’ank you for th’ story....”

“Sweet dreams.”

“...”

“...Just Tommy, huh? I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one was disappointed that it doesn't actually contain the SBI. However, I enjoyed writing this; a sort of implication in the words you write. Pure dialogue. If you are interested in the lore I implicated behind this, please comment it down, I would love to try and explain the world building I did behind the scenes. Mildly inspired by this AU.
> 
> Also, present time in this AU, Tommy takes care of children, kind of like a nanny. He works with children so they never feel neglected or unfavored if their guardians are busy or have to do something else. I just think it'd be a sweet idea. 
> 
> also I’m very nervous about how this one will be taken simply because i've never write. like this so i don’t know if its very digestible :,) Please comment your opinion? for clarification? tips on improvement? etc.
> 
> Twitter: [Pigeonat2](https://twitter.com/Pigeonat2)


	6. the wishmaker (tommy-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is a Wishmaker.
> 
> If only it came with a manual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koala's fingerprints are actually quite similar to a humans, to the point that occasionally, they've even been confused by investigators in crime scene. Not even analysis underneath a microscope makes it any easier to tell the difference between koala fingerprints, and human fingerprints.

Tommy’s a Wishmaker. Now, there’s really a lot that goes into a Wishmaker, but he’ll make this short. Basically, he can make any wish he wants to, and it’ll come true. Sounds neat, right? Well, he isn’t _just_ the cooler version of a genie, unfortunately. Something has to pay the price, and as it turns out, fate decided it’d be _hilarious_ if he was the one to pay the price. _For someone else’s wishes._

Granted, he had to think about the wish to make it come true, and will it to come true, so no one but him can make the wish, but still! He thinks the whole wish thing is bogus. After his first wish, he’d sworn to never make another wish. It was stupid at best, and plain dangerous. 

Albeit… there were… close calls, but he was in  _ war _ , what was he supposed to do?

This probably sounds crazy, out of context, huh? Let him explain. Or something. Fuck off, imaginary voice. Holy hell, maybe he  _ is _ crazy.

Whatever. Anyways, his first wish was. Well. He got his two beloved discs from it, but in exchange, he lost a bit of hearing. It wasn’t just a coincidence, because the discs quite literally poofed into existence, shiny and glossy, the names of the songs sharpie'd onto the colored part of the disc. Mellohi and Cat.  _ His _ discs.  _ His _ wishes.

This, is the first thing he did wrong.

There was probably irony in the way he lost half of his hearing to get  _ discs _ , musical little melodies trapped on a flat, fragile piece of plastic.

His family wouldn’t remember, nor would he ever tell them, but it was right about the moment he got the discs and lost a bit of his hearing, when he started getting louder.

In their eyes, he probably just lost the bit of baby talk that came with being quieter, and became the rambunctious child they knew and loved, but, well. Thing is. It’s hard enough being heard when you are the youngest of the family, so when you can barely hear yourself, you ought to get louder so at least  _ someone _ can hear you, even if it isn’t always you, right?

It worked out, anyways, but losing half of his hearing didn’t make him inclined to make any other wishes.

There was one time, he made another wish, right before the SMP and L’manberg went to war, and he swore to never do so again.

“I wish L’manberg is safe from others,” He says. “I wish the people I love are safe from others.”

This, he thinks, was the second thing he did wrong. He did always wonder why he didn’t get anything taken from him.

Of course, he thinks, with bitterness in his breath, several blocks above the air. He didn’t consider his wording. That was what tipped it off. He never wished that the people he loved were safe from  _ themselves.  _ He got his relationships taken away from him. His bonds. His  _ brother _ .

He came real close to making another wish, but he swore off of it for a reason.

He came real close, back during the L’manberg war. But he couldn’t, he had reminded himself. He shouldn’t. But L’manberg had to be free, right? It had to be free. So.. he asked to duel Dream. It was all or nothing.

All or nothing, he reminds himself, as Wilbur tells him to do whatever his heart says.

All or nothing, he repeats to himself as he shakes, as the world falls apart around him and it’s just him and his bow and Dream and that cold, cold mask of his, porcelain and dull.

All or nothing, he thinks, as he falls into the freezing water, as his vision dulls and the screams in the background fade into nothing.

All or nothing, he chants, even as iron fills his mouth.

All or nothing, he remarks, handing over his discs, and pretends he didn’t just lose the one thing that he sacrificed half of his hearing for.

_ All or nothing _ , he ponders, as the nation is declared free, as he laughs and shouts with his  _ family _ , and he wonders if it was worth it.

_ Yes, _ he thinks, hugging a laughing Tubbo.

_ Yes _ , he says, as Wilbur signs the declaration and the world is put into peace.

Yes, it was worth it.

( _ Suck it green boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-!) _

He came close, when they were exiled from their own nation. But he shouldn’t, he told himself. He should be patient, like Wilbur said.

Fat load of luck that did, as Wilbur gently nudges his bow to the side, away from Schlatt. Be patient, Tommy thinks. He just needs to be patient. Easy. 

And then...

_ Tommy,  _ Wilbur laughs,  _ Let’s be the bad guys,  _ and Tommy reminds himself to be patient. It’s fine. It’s easy. 

And then...

_ Who’s ready to abolish a government? _ Technoblade grins, and Tommy mutters to be patient, and his eyes narrow. Wilbur just laughs.

Be patient, he thinks. Easy peasy. He can be patient. 

And he was. Even as the very nation he fought to create crumbled under him and Techno laughs and withers roar and  _ Wilbur’s gone, Wilbur’s dead, and L’manberg is dead, and his  _ dad _ killed Wilbur, he was fine, it was fine, he just needs to be _ -

He was very close, right there, to make a wish. It would be so easy. 

_ I wish Wilbur didn’t die _ .

_ I wish POG2020 won the election, _

_ I wish Wilbur never invited Schlatt, I wish Tubbo joined us instead of playing spy and getting bruises, I wish Quackity never ran for office, I wish the election never happened _ .

I wish, I wish, I wish. It would be  _ so _ easy. Who cares if he loses a limb? Who cares? Wilbur is  _ gone _ , and he’s not coming back.

(“Tubbo?” he finds himself whispering one night. He listens to the boy shuffle around, and he resolutely refuses to turn around.

“Yeah?” Tubbo whispered back. “What’s up?”

“If you could,” Tommy says, and his voice doesn’t quiver. “would you bring Wilbur back?”

“...” Tubbo stays quiet, and for a second Tommy thinks he’s fallen back asleep, but Tubbo responds. 

“If I could bring him back…” he mumbles. “If I could bring him back… well it depends, doesn’t it?”

“Does it?” Tommy replies back, equally hushed.

“Would you want to revive Wilbur back when he was exiled with you?” Tubbo asks, and Tommy doesn’t respond.

_ Would _ he?) 

He came very, very, close, as he sits in court, and he feels awfully small, as Tubbo,  _ Tubbo _ , chooses the nation over him, and he declares that Tommy is-

“-exiled. Tommy is exiled from this nation _.”  _

He doesn’t know what he expected. It was the president’s curse, after all. 

Then, as he sat in exile, as Dream-

“I’m your only friend, Tommy, remember? The rest of them didn’t even care to show up to your party, not even  _ Ghostbur _ wants to be your friend. They don’t care.”

And even though Tommy knows he shouldn’t listen to him, there's a part of him, a part bigger than he’d like to admit, that agreed with Dream. They didn’t care. Not about him, anyways.

He was fine. It was fine. It’d be okay, he could almost hear Wilbur saying to hi-

Oh. 

That’s right… Wilbur isn’t… 

Tommy doesn’t bother to continue that train of thought. It was fine, he was fine, it would be fine, even if they didn’t care enough to visit, even if Ghostbur doesn’t come by anymore, because he had Dre-

No. He.. He didn’t. Dream wasn’t a friend.

...Was he?

It’s okay, it’s fine. He’s okay.

He realizes it when he’s hundreds of blocks off the ground and all he sees are the clouds below him and the wispy colors of the dark blue sea that peaked between the clouds, when the sun rises and he feels like he could touch the sky and fall, fall, fall. This was where he realized why his second wish seemed to have not worked. This was where he realized that, well.

Dream wasn’t his friend, and he never was, except maybe before L’manberg, and even then, Tommy questions it. He questions everything, really, these days. 

It was a singular realization. Dream  _ never _ cared for him. But Wilbur di- 

-ed. Wilbur… Wilburs died. Dead. Gone.

But. But Tubbo does-

Does he? He exiled him… no, that was Dreams doing but-

But...

Tubbo didn’t need him. He never did, did he?

Tommy wasn’t wanted nor needed. He was useless. Except.

He can change that. He can change that. 

He once swore to never wish again, but when a broken man is broken down, sometimes all he can do is make a wish.

And make a wish he did.

“I wish..” He said, slumped over on the small dirt pile that rose to the ceiling of the sky. “I wish that they were free from the chaos. From.. from  _ me _ . I wish… I w-wish-” he chokes on his tears. “I wish I hadn’t caused all that damage, that I hadn’t done all the things I did, that I-”

He stops. 

“I wish,” he says, whispers, really. “I wish that I’d never joined this server, that they can live without my senseless destruction.”

And the world listens.

The world listens, yet despite Tommy realizing, Tommy didn’t learn. The world has a way with words, and although Tommy does too, as humans do, (or, as human as Tommy is, with what being a Wishmaker) he crumbles under pressure. Under emotions, he thinks, but he does not think well. The world listens, and it obeys, but as it turns out, it is just as devious as the evil genie that friends told their friends.

See, the thing is, Tommy was powerful, sure, but he only had so much to give. And the world would only take so much. Twisting back time-  _ changing it, _ is very hard to do. Harder, still, is finding a way to keep the normal, or canonic timeline, well, canonic, especially when one of the bigger players finds himself out of the playing field. 

So, for once, just this once, the world takes from him, and they take from those around him. 

The world jumps, and the world is quiet. And then…

The rest of history, or perhaps,  _ going _ to be history.

In this world, TommyInnit doesn’t join the SMP. As a matter of fact, he never even  _ met _ the rest of the SBI, never stumbled into Tubbo years back. And yet, even as that is true, that is false, and Tommy was always fated to join the SMP, to know these people.

But still, his wish must be granted, even if he hadn’t quite discovered his Wishmaker abilities in this timeline, quite yet. 

And so, he doesn’t join the SMP. Not yet.

Whilst he’s gone, the rest of the SMP goes on. Still, there is chaos, still, L’manberg exists, still, Wilbur goes to create it, but the war is empty and it’s nothing but a shoddy middle school puppet show. Half pasted together. There’s the energy, but for some reason everything they did still felt devoid of the passion that came with it. There was passion, yes, but it felt almost… disconnected?

Meanwhile, Tommy goes on admiring his idols and moves about, server hopping, (and though he did befriend the Business Bay, although he did meet Technoblade and Wilbur and Philza in the wars they fought, it was never personal, and it never really grew, there, like it once had. Afterall, Tommy’s arrival in the SMP was not mere chance, and he was not some random, lucky person, who got a lucky break. He earned his name, and fairly, even if it was with the people he had connections to.

This Tommy, although relatively connected, stays away from the big leagues. Away from Dream, Technoblade, Philza, Wilbur. He admires them, and SBI contacts from SMP Earth burns in his pockets, but he doesn’t bother opening them. Why would they care?

This Tommy, he acts a bit differently, and that different is enough.

Of course, while the world can’t make it that easy for him. TommyInnit was always meant to touch the stars and love the world and the people around him.

Tubbo met TommyInnit in a Hypixel Bedwars lobby, one day, and it’s like something clicks. They exchange contacts and promise to play together again, someday.

And they do. For a few months, they play together and they get along like a house on fire, thick as thieves.

This, of course, is noticed by the server, which had conflict die down soon enough, without a blond tying everyone together and keeping the spark that led the rebellion. Now, they simply accepted defeat, and agreed to rewrite some of the rules.

In a way, Tommy’s request did work out, but the server wasn’t complete without him.

(“Where’ve you gone?” Wilbur asked Tubbo one afternoon, ruffling his hair fondly. “You seem happy.”

“I met a friend!” Tubbo had responded. “His name is Tommy and he’s pretty cool! Did you know he played in SMP Earth? TommyInnit’s his username!”

“Is that so? I might have his contact then- small world, eh?”

“Really? That’d be so cool…”

A porcelain mask peaks through the tall grass and trees, and listens carefully.

“TommyInnit, huh?” he hums.) 

Three months later, TommyInnit is officially invited into the server. Dream contacted him a few weeks back, and they played a couple of games together, and he figured that the server would like him enough.

And they did.

Tommy joined the server, with a loud voice and an even louder heart, and finally, the SMP feels complete. Not wholly, but it certainly feels a lot more complete then it did before. ‘

This, of course, isn’t the end of their story, but it certainly feels like the end of the beginning. Who knows, maybe it never even really started, ‘til now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! the Wishmaker AU doesn't have much world building set up, but I came up with the idea early February, and finally found the time to convert it into a cute little oneshot/summary of the plot line. If you have any questions about the AU (or any other AU!) I'm always down to expand or brainstorm additional ideas in the comments! Sorry about the late update, the time completely slipped by me! Have a lovely weekend everyone :]
> 
> Twitter: [Pigeonat2](https://twitter.com/Pigeonat2)

**Author's Note:**

> oooo you want to comment something here so bad oooo 
> 
> i have a couple of drafts written already just in case so hopefully i have a consistent update schedule at least for like,, the first three days. my expectations are very low, ahah. i should also mention that the style of this story is half prompts and half actual half written stories. i try my best to throw a prompt at you and fix up the grammar and present it in both a mini blurb of how i'd take it, or something. I dunno, this is all very new to me!


End file.
